Fantasy Free Me
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Quinn comes home to an unexpected sight at the Berry household when she returns from Cheerios practice. A little bit of plot with some smut. Rated how it is for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the pairing or Glee.

**Author's note: **There's some hint of plot in here, so it's not just pure smut. R&R please.

* * *

It looked like a room that would belong to her. Picture of Jesus on the nightstand, old copies of Splits Magazine on the desk, a picture of her with coach Sylvester. Everything about this room screamed Quinn Fabray, and it didn't surprise the brunette diva who was cleaning it, not one bit. It was a little odd, Quinn Fabray, living in her house, but after Finn had found out about the baby not being his (from her, though it was not a decision that she regretted in the least), his mother had thrown Quinn out and she had nowhere to go. So, Rachel had talked to her fathers and within hours, Quinn was moving into the spare room in the Berry house, one that was usually reserved for her therapist in times of crisis, but they could make an exception for the next few months. Dr. Goldberg would simply have to sleep on the couch, that's all.

It had been a month since Quinn had moved in, and honestly, Rachel was surprised at how things were going. Of course, the blonde had been nothing but courteous to her fathers, as she understood what a big favor they were doing for her, but her demeanor towards Rachel had also started to warm up. She was kinder, she invited Rachel to watch movies with her from time to time in her room, and she even offered to help the brunette practice for Glee club. They were friends, that much had been established. They ate lunch together, and while Rachel still inevitably got on Quinn's nerves from time to time, overall, things were going well.

Except for the fact that Rachel had been having… _thoughts_ about the blonde lately. Thoughts that she didn't necessarily want to be having. Maybe it was just her need for affection, and her automatic attachment to anyone who would show her kindness, but Rachel had been having thoughts about Quinn Fabray that could only be classed as inappropriate. It had started with simple things – just watching the way that Quinn would wring her hands in her lap while they were watching a movie, or the way she would run her hands through her hair and simultaneously arch her neck back, letting her eyelids flutter shut while she did so. Rachel was never exactly oblivious to the fact that Quinn was beautiful, but she had never thought of Quinn in a sexual way until recently. She didn't necessarily picture herself doing anything to Quinn, given that she was pregnant and she was afraid that the vaginal contractions might stimulate labor (not that she'd looked that up or anything), but she thought about what it would be like if Quinn did things to _her_. Quinn had long, slender fingers, and Rachel had had to press her thighs together on more than one occasion when thoughts started filling her brain about what it would be like to have those fingers inside of her, curled up against her spot, while her thumb rubbed her clit mercilessly.

"Control yourself, Rachel," the brunette muttered as she passed the feather duster over Quinn's desk. Quinn was at Cheerios practice (not that she was actually still a Cheerio, but Brittany needed a lift and so Quinn had agreed to stay and watch), and Rachel thought that since she was home alone, it might be a nice surprise for her to clean Quinn's room.

Climbing onto the bed, Rachel passed the duster over the headboard, and reached to try and clean the shelf above the bed. Of course, Rachel was short, and the mattress was kind of wobbly, so that didn't go over too well, and the brunette fell onto the pillows. Not exactly the hardest of falls, but still, losing your balance while stretching and landing face first into a bunch of pillows was never fun. "Ugh," Rachel groaned, pushing herself up as she got a whiff of what smelled like Quinn's shampoo from the pillows. Even Quinn's smell made her a little dizzy sometimes. It was like the blonde was trying to unintentionally drive her crazy, even when she wasn't around. Picking up the pillow, Rachel smelled it again, greeted by the smell of apples that very definitely came from Quinn's shampoo. Quinn said that the smell reminded her of apple pie, her favorite dessert, and Rachel realized that she was right. Licking her lips absentmindedly as she placed the pillow back down on the bed, Rachel was surprised to find herself feeling a familiar tingle below her waist. Even smelling Quinn's pillows was enough to turn her on.

Biting her lip, Rachel laid down on the bed. The problem wasn't really going to go away. Once she was wet, it was like a constant reminder that she needed to feel that sweet release until she actually did something about it. No one was home anyways, though she was aware that Quinn would probably arrive soon. _I'll have to make it quick_.

Stripping herself of her shirt and skirt, tossing them on the floor, Rachel discarded the feather duster she'd been holding next to her. Moving a hand behind her back, she unsnapped her bra and slid it off, tossing it onto the floor with her clothes. Normally, she'd spend some time paying attention to her breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples, rolling and pinching them until they were hard, but she didn't have time for that. Quinn would be home soon and it would be _mortifying_ for Quinn to catch her masturbating, on her bed, no less. So, Rachel slid her hand down, past the treasure trail that she actually did not have, despite Quinn's incessant teasing, and pressed a finger to her clit, over her panties, rubbing herself gently.

Closing her eyes, Rachel gave herself over to the fantasy that been filling her mind as of late, and the image of Quinn Fabray filled her head. Her hair was down, straight, with that small side braid that she liked to wear. Rachel thought that that was an especially beautiful look for her and she liked helping Quinn braid it in the mornings. Quinn's fingers were pushing aside her cotton panties, and the blonde licked her lips as she caught sight of the brunette's center, wet and glistening, all for her.

Tugging her panties off her legs, Rachel moved her thumb back to her clit, rubbing it in firm circles as her fingers slid down her slit slowly, teasing her entrance, just barely pushing in, torturing her the way she imagined the blonde would, simply because she was Quinn Fabray, and Rachel couldn't imagine letting Quinn letting anything be easy. "Quinn," the diva whimpered, growling unhappily as the glowing cheerleader smirked at her in her mind, enjoying every second of torture. Rachel pushed two fingers into herself, thrusting them deep, moaning loudly at the feel of her own wetness coating her fingers, urging her to push deeper, search for that sweet spot, the way she imagined that Quinn's fingers would be, relentless in their pursuit.

"Oh God, Quinn…" Rachel moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows as she pushed her legs further apart, pumping her fingers faster, finding a steady rhythm, hard and fast. "Fuck…" Rachel wailed, as she curled her fingers up, her hips bucking against her fingers involuntarily.

"Quinn… Quinn… Fuck… Quinn…" the brunette chanted, imagining that it was the blonde thrusting her fingers into her g-spot, and not her own fingers doing the work. Her back was arching as she pulled helplessly at the sheets with her free hand, moaning loudly as her walls began around her fingers. "Quiiinnnn…." Rachel wailed, as she thrust her fingers again, letting her orgasm wash over her, though honestly, it felt like she'd been hit by a freight train, it was that good.

Who knew that Quinn Fabray could be the deliverer of such an intense climax? Rachel collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily as her body went limp, pulling her fingers out of herself and reaching to grab a tissue on the nightstand to wipe off her fingers.

It was then that her eyes fell on a pair of legs. A pair of legs that she knew all too well… a set of legs that belonged to a certain blonde cheerleader she may or may not have been fantasizing about while fucking herself.

"My apologies. It looks like you don't have a treasure trail after all, Treasure Trail."

Cheerios practice was always bittersweet for Quinn Fabray. On the one hand, she really, _really_ didn't miss being worked like a dog, but on the other hand, she missed being the one doing all of the whipping, which, as head Cheerio, had been her right. But, she had promised Brittany she'd drive her home, and Quinn didn't have a lot of people who wanted to talk to her lately, so she was willing to take any company she could get. Of course, Brittany was quite unique company, and she had this tendency to ask Quinn the oddest questions, but still, the drive to her house had been rather nice, but Quinn was looking forward to just relaxing quietly on her bed, no hassle, no fuss. Just a lot of napping.

Making her way into the Berry household, Quinn smiled to herself as she saw Rachel's shoes all in a neat row, and stuck her own next to the long line. She was actually surprised by how nice Rachel had been to her, and she was even more surprised that she actually enjoyed Rachel's company. Most of the time. They were friends, and they ate lunch together now, and Quinn was thankful just to have the company, because she barely had anyone else to talk to. She was at the bottom of the pyramid, so to speak, so none of her Cheerios friends wanted to talk to her. She was just another glee club loser now, so she was willing to take every friend she could get, especially a loyal one like Rachel. "Rach?" Quinn called, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had some of it in a front braid, but it was still unruly and liked to come out from behind her ear. Quinn thought she heard a faint noise that sounded like her name, so she called out a "Yeah, it's me," and went into the kitchen to grab some water and a snack, before hearing her name again, louder this time, accompanied by a swear word that she would rather not have heard.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn frowned, making her way up the stairs. Maybe she was hurt or something. "Rach, I'm coming!" she called, hearing the cries get louder and more urgent. _I can't pick her up if she's fallen down and broken a limb, I hope she knows that._

"Rach, what's – Holy fuck," Quinn stammered, abandoning ship on her prior idea of not staring. Closing her eyes, the blonde opened them again, wondering if she was dreaming or something. Rachel Berry was on her bed, naked, spread-eagled, with a feather duster next to her for some reason, _masturbating_.

On. Her. Bed.

What had she walked in on?

"Quinn… Quinn… Fuck… Quinn…" came the chants from the little brunette, and honestly, that just stunned Quinn more. _She's thinking of me while she's fingering herself?_ Quinn was taken aback but she was also… intrigued, for lack of a better word. Rachel looked like she was on cloud nine. Her eyes were closed, and she was panting, and bucking her hips against her fingers and she just looked completely wild, uninhibited and… _sexy_. _Quinn Fabray, you should not be looking at this!_

Widening her eyes as Rachel screamed her name, Quinn wondered if she was just putting on a show because she knew that Quinn was watching, or if she was genuinely getting that much pleasure out of touching herself…while thinking of her. What was even more surprising to her was that she _wanted_ to touch Rachel, too… to really make her scream. Quinn had masturbated once or twice, so she knew how good it felt. Yes, it was sinful, but she always spent some time in the confessional afterwards with the priest and recited all the Hail Mary's he wanted her to, so she figured it wasn't too bad. Indulge first, repent later.

_No wonder _w_hy I'm with child…_

Quinn stood there at the door, an amused smirk on her face as Rachel's chocolate brown eyes widened, apparently having settled on her legs. _Guess it wasn't a show then_. Waiting for Rachel's eyes to make their way up to her face, Quinn was sure that she had never seen Rachel look more red or embarrassed in her life. "My apologies. It looks like you don't have a treasure trail after all, Treasure Trail."

"Oh my God, Quinn. I'm so sorry – I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what came over me. How much did you see? I'll understand if you want to move out… Oh my gosh, I'm mortified," Rachel rambled, her breathing picking up again though Quinn knew that it had nothing to do with her being turned on and everything to do with the brunette being close to hyperventilating as she picked up her clothing like a madwoman.

Stepping into the room, Quinn closed her door. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, and leave it to Rachel to ask her about it. "Quinn…. What exactly are you doing?" she inquired, freezing as she arched an eyebrow at her. Seemingly she forgot about the fact that she was still naked and holding her panties in her hand.

"I'm not sure," Quinn admitted, wringing her hands nervously. "Get on the bed," she whispered, moving toward the brunette, who obliged, though her eyes looked like two huge moonbeams they were opened so widely. "You were thinking about me while you were… _touching yourself_?"

"Quinn, if you're going to mock me, I can assure you that I am emb-"

"I'm not trying to make fun of you," Quinn assured her. "I'm more…curious, I guess. Why were you thinking about me?"

"I… I'm not sure," Rachel began, looking away from her as she bent one of her legs at the knee. Quinn tried very hard not to stare _down there_, but it was hard when everything was so… _exposed_. "I suppose being around you lately has been spurring some inappropriate thoughts, and I was cleaning your room and-"

"Well that explains the feather duster," Quinn interjected absentmindedly.

"And I fell into your pillows and I happened to get a whiff of your shampoo. I suppose, given the thoughts I've been having, it caused me to feel a bit… _aroused_. I thought if I tried to rush things a bit, I would be able to finish before you got home and you'd be none the wiser, but I suppose I was inaccurate," Rachel blushed.

"So you've been having thoughts about me?" Quinn inquired, arching a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Rachel mumbled. Quinn wasn't sure what she was doing, but it's hand, almost of its own accord, began travelling up Rachel's leg slowly, ghosting over her skin, making the brunette shiver.

"What kind of thoughts?" Quinn pressed.

"Inappropriate thoughts," Rachel repeated, and Quinn could sense that the other girl was purposely trying _not_ to be detailed. Pushing Rachel down onto her pillows gently, the blonde ran her fingers over her inner thigh, teasing the skin and watching as the diva took in a sharp breath.

"Tell me Rachel," Quinn pleaded, nervously running her finger along Rachel's folds, parting them, before teasing her entrance. "Do I tease you like this?" she inquired, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face as the brunette nodded.

"Yes," she moaned, relaxing into the mattress. "Just like that, just enough to make me wet."

"Do I make you beg?" Quinn wondered, tilting her head to the side, genuinely curious.

"Sometimes," Rachel admitted, whimpering as Quinn's thumb moved to her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles. "It depends on how badly you want to see me come."

"What if I told you that I really, _really_ want to see you come for me?" Quinn asked, sliding a finger into her teasingly.

"I'd say you're probably going to have to add another finger," Rachel moaned, half in awe and half in disbelief at the fact that she, Rachel Berry, was being _fingered_ by Quinn Fabray.

"Anything for you," Quinn teased, pulling her finger out and adding a second as she pushed back in. "Do I go slowly?" she inquired.

"Never," Rachel replied, shaking her head as she gripped onto the sheet.

"Good," Quinn sighed, trailing her free hand along Rachel's thigh as she pushed her fingers deeper, pressing them against the diva's walls. "Say my name, Rachel."

"Quinn," Rachel moaned, squirming under her touch.

"Louder," Quinn ordered, pushing her fingers into the other girl hard.

"Quinn," Rachel repeated, louder than before.

"Still not loud enough," the blonde tsk-ed, pushing her fingers against Rachel's spot as she rubbed furiously at her swollen clit, applying a firm pressure as she felt it throb beneath the pad of her thumb.

"Fuck!" Rachel wailed, gripping desperately at the sheets as she felt her toes curling, a sign that she was definitely close.

"That's _not_ my name," Quinn informed her, pushing her fingers mercilessly against Rachel's spot as she felt Rachel's walls start to clutch at them.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, as she tightened around the blonde's fingers, her back arched and her forehead slick with sweat as she breathed heavily, before going limp against the bed.

"Nope, you have to do it again," Quinn sighed, waiting for Rachel's walls to let go of her fingers before pushing back against her spot again. "Fuck is not my name. I want you to say my name and _only_ my name this time."

"Quinn," she whimpered, moaning semi-uncomfortably. Rachel was still sensitive but at the same time, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Quinn Fabray had just fingered her and she was doing it _again_, and she wanted her to say her name. "Quinn… Quinn…. Oh God, Quinn…." Rachel panted, as she felt herself getting close again. Quinn's fingers were working a hard, relentless pace, almost punishing. "Quiiiinnnnn!" she screamed, as she tightened around the blonde's fingers again, coming hard.

"_Much_ better," Quinn smirked, letting Rachel ride out her climax before pulling her fingers out, licking them off before wiping them with a tissue, smiling as she watched the brunette pant on her bed, looking completely and totally spent. Quinn moved up on the bed next to her, grabbing the feather duster before lying down. "This could be pretty kinky," she laughed, passing the duster over Rachel's breasts quickly before tossing it aside.

"Maybe later," Rachel chuckled, yawning as she raked a hand through her hair. "I'm tired."

"I know," Quinn nodded, sighing happily.

"Quinn, what does this-"

"Shh," Quinn urged, putting a finger to Rachel's lips. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it when you wake up."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, her eyes closing as she began faintly snoring, exhausted.

Smiling to herself, Quinn watched the brunette as she slept. She had never thought about Rachel in a way other than a friend, but she was quickly being forced to re-evaluate her outlook. "Goodnight, Rachel," Quinn whispered, pecking the corner of Rachel's lips. She really wanted to kiss the brunette, but she wanted to wait til she was awake, because she was sure it would be a kiss that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
